


A Year of LiberTEA

by peblezQ



Series: Hamilton Week - Lams Birthday Bash [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Baristas, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Comedy, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay John Laurens, Historical Figures, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Lams Birthday Bash, Light-Hearted, M/M, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Past John Laurens/Francis Kinloch - Freeform, Pining, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, featuring really bad puns, hamilton week, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peblezQ/pseuds/peblezQ
Summary: Snippets of John Laurens’ first year working at a local cafe called “LiberTEA” in the heart of New York City; owned and operated by George and Martha Washington. Together, we witness glimpses into moments that may seem indistinctly unimportant as they happen, but soon lead up to a revelation for the young 25-year-old college student, John Laurens.Prompt #2 - Coffee Shop AU
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Hamilton Week - Lams Birthday Bash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086494
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Lams Birthday Bash





	A Year of LiberTEA

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, friends! I’m just doing the “Lams Birthday Bash” prompt challenge; this is for Hamilton's Birthday week. I am writing the prompts out of the order in which they were listed but I’ll organize each one-shot in order later on as I am stuffing them all into a series.
> 
> I don’t usually like coffee shop AU’s but these prompts are a fun writing challenge — and not to toot my own horn, but I’m actually quite proud of how this one turned out. I purposely did not describe anyone’s appearances so they can be open to interpretation. (Expect that John will always be taller than Alexander. That is just a given.) I only had time to edit this once before posting. I’ll probably edit it again at a later date. No betas, we die like men! Onwards!

### DAY 001

"Why do I have to train the new guy? Why can't Tilghman handle it?" Hamilton grumbles tiredly, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the counter.

Mr. Washington sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose with pure defeat. "Son—"

"Not your son—"

"Hamilton, if I may be frank with you; you are the only employee I have that is reliable," Mr. Washington explains. "I mean no offence to the others but I just find that—"

"Shit! Sorry, I'll make another one!" Meade hollers from the other end of the counter. Hamilton does not have to turn around to see that he has most likely spilled the coffee again.

"Meade is meant to be working in the storeroom. Who the fuck put him out front?" Tilghman grumbles as he passes the duo attempting to converse somewhat privately in the busy cafe.

"Please, Hamilton. Would you just do as you're asked instead of fighting against me?" Mr. Washington asks, ignoring Tilghman's comment entirely.

"Right, yeah, so you give me the shitty work because nobody else is capable, is that it?" Hamilton replies snarkily.

"No, I just—"

"Mr. Washington, please tell Meade to stop attempting to make coffee!" Reed shouts, cutting off Washington's speech.

He sighs defeatedly. "Please just do this one thing? We're low on staff today and people need their coffee. Do not subject the people to Meade's coffee."

"I heard that!" Meade shouts in retaliation. "That is defamation of character!"

"That’s a low blow, you know that, right?" Hamilton grumbles bitterly. "You make it seem like if I don't do this, your poor decision to pull Meade out of the storeroom was somehow my fault."

Washington lifts a challenging brow at Hamilton and the younger man waves his hands in surrender. "Fine, whatever. You're the worst."

Washington smiles. "I do not need to be liked for this place to run. He's in the back."

Washington walks away and Hamilton rolls his eyes before retreating into the break room in search of this new recruit. He spots a young man who appears to be close to his age. Hamilton resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"Hey, new guy. You got a name?" Hamilton asks with a lifted brow.

He startles and stands up at attention. "Oh, yeah. John Laurens," the boy replies with a slight southern drawl, holding out his hand to shake.

Hamilton lifts a brow. "Eh, we just go by a last-name basis here. I'm Hamilton." He shoves his hands in his pockets. "So, ready to serve some people?"

Laurens reluctantly pulls his hand away and tucks it into his pocket. "Uh, yeah."

"Great, let's go before Meade poisons someone else's coffee," Hamilton replies, turning on his heel and marching out of the break room.

"Ah, who is Meade?" Laurens asks quickly from behind, grabbing an apron from the hooks.

"I am Meade," the man in question says as he passes Hamilton and Laurens behind the counter. "You must be the new guy."

"Yeah," Laurens says breathlessly, whipping his head to keep up with the fast-paced environment behind the counter.

His eyes linger on Hamilton who wiggles his eyebrows and gestures at the till. "Have you ever used a till before, Laurens?"

"Yeah," he replies a bit offendedly with a frown. "This looks just like the COA system at my previous job."

"Perfect, then this shouldn't be too difficult to explain." Hamilton slaps the till. "Come here, we have a lot of work to do."

### DAY 023

Laurens tightens the scarf around his face as he trudges down the brisk chill of New York in early December. He enters the cafe and sighs at the large number of customers in the shop. He goes to the back, clocks in early, and walks out to help Tilghman at the end of his shift. The older man is clearly grateful of Laurens starting early and they plough through the customers with a breeze.

"Thanks, Laurens. Ever since you started working here, I've been able to clock out at my scheduled time!" Tilghman boasts enthusiastically. "I honestly can't remember what it was like without you here."

" _Hell._ It was hell," Meade comments offhandedly as he passes by with a box of supplies. "New cups are in for the Christmas season, by the way."

"They're late," Reed grumbles as he sorts through the box after Meade heaves it onto the counter.

"Eh, speaking of late — where's Hamilton?" Meade asks offhandedly to no one in particular. He turns to Laurens. "Aren't you two supposed to be working the counter together?"

Tilghman checks his phone and sighs, putting it away. "Guess I spoke too soon about clocking out on time. I can stay until Hammie shows up?"

Laurens smiles gratefully. "You don't have to—"

The front door jingles loudly as Hamilton bursts into the cafe, breathless from running. "I'm still on time, I swear! I have a minute!" Hamilton yells as he runs into the back room. Laurens, Meade, and Tilgman watch the clock tick by amusedly. Right as the minute changes and a new hour begins, Hamilton bursts out of the back room.

"Well, congrats. You're _technically on time_. On that note, I'm going home," Tilghman announces, deadpan as he walks away, taking his apron off.

"I was worried I would have to put on an apron and help poor Laurens with the coffee, Hammie," Meade jokes cheekily with a smirk.

"I thought we all agreed to never mention your barista days again," Hamilton replies flatly as he finishes tying his apron around his waist.

Laurens amusedly leans on the counter, smirking at the two of them. He notices two of their regulars enter the store and he shoo's Meade away.

"Ah, bonjour mes amis!" Lafayette announces cheerily as he approaches the till. "I will get the usual for myself and mon ami, Hercules Mulligan," Lafayette says with a bright grin. Mulligan smiles sheepishly from behind, wearing a new suit that he most likely made himself.

"Alright, comin' right up," Laurens replies, scribbling their orders on the new Christmas cups that Meade and Reed are currently restocking.

Laurens and Hamilton effortlessly work in unison, both in their element as they prepare the drinks for two of their most usual customers as if they both have done this for years.

### DAY 047

The cafe is closed for New Year's Eve, only employees and friends file into the shop, watching the Rockin' New Year's Eve ball drop on the television. Laurens stands by himself in the back corner, watching the party and sipping his hot chocolate carefully. He nearly drops it when someone lightly shoves him.

"Hey, Laurens," Hamilton says with a playful smirk. "Having fun?"

Laurens shrugs. "Yeah, I guess."

Hamilton frowns. "You alright?"

Laurens looks over at their coworkers and the few regulars of the cafe that they all consider to be friends. The Schuyler sisters, their coworker Theo and her boyfriend Aaron Burr, Mr. Washington and his wife Martha, Lafayette, and Mulligan.

"I've never spent Christmas and New Year's away from my family before so it's just all so...new," Laurens replies in a low voice.

"Ahh, well, new year, new celebrations and all that, right?" Hamilton says with a smile and Laurens shrugs noncommittally. Hamilton sighs. "Sorry, I'm not great at this. I guess I'm not so used to all of this either. I haven't celebrated the holidays with other people like this since I was like, ten," Hamilton confesses into his mug.

Laurens snaps his head in Hamilton's direction, frowning. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nothing for you to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong," Hamilton replies with a crooked frown. "Besides, it's nice being here with you— _all_ of you," Hamilton murmurs into his mug before sipping for a long time.

Laurens feels himself melt at the sentiment and smiles. "The feeling is mutual, Hamilton." Laurens looks away and blushes. "I'm glad to be spending my first holiday season away from my family in good company...like you..."

Hamilton smiles and nudges Laurens, causing the taller man to look at him again sheepishly. Hamilton holds his hand out as if asking for a handshake. "Alex. Just call me Alex outside of work."

Laurens grins and shakes his hand slowly. "John."

They release the handshake when the crowd in the cafe sturs and everyone's attention is on the TV. "Guys! Thirty seconds to midnight!" Tilghman calls out excitedly as he loops his arm over Meade's shoulder.

"Hey, Alex," Eliza Schuyler says sweetly, approaching the duo hiding in the back with two champagne glasses in her hands. "Would you be my New Year's kiss?"

Hamilton smiles brightly, putting his mug down and grabbing a glass from her; stepping away from Laurens and making him feel colder. "Sure, my dearest Betsey. I could never say no to you!"

She giggles sweetly and Laurens sips his hot chocolate even though his stomach is twisting uncomfortably.

"Eleven, ten, nine, eight—" Laurens foregoes the rest of his hot chocolate and picks up one of the champagne glasses on the counter beside him, staring at Hamilton and Eliza as they excitedly count down together. "—four, three, two, one—"

Laurens downs the champagne in one gulp. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The crowd cheers in unison. People share kisses; Aaron and Theo, Mr. and Mrs. Washington, Meade kissing Tilghman's cheek sloppily and earning a playful groan, and Alex and Eliza sharing a sweet peck on the lips.

Laurens grabs another glass of champagne and feels odd, wondering how his night went from _'meh'_ to _'fantastic'_ to _'utterly terrible'_ in the span of five minutes.

### DAY 072

"I think I like her," Alex says abruptly, causing John to nearly spill the latte he's making.

He looks over his shoulder at Alex incredulously. "You've said this to me three times today. Are you gonna keep saying that or are you gonna do something about it?" John replies as he continues with making the latte.

"Well, that's just it, Laurens. I _think_ I like her," Alex says, pondering as he leans on the back counter near the back room. "I still don't know for sure."

John rolls his eyes fondly as he seals the cup with a lid; he hands it to the waiting customer with a plastic smile before turning around and letting it slip from his face. "Okay, how do you feel when you're with her?"

"I don't know. Like, I wanna puke but also wanna fly," Alex rambles unabashedly.

John chuckles. "What do you like about her?"

Alex ponders this for a moment. "She's really smart and really easy to talk to. We confide in each other, ya know? It's nice being with her. She is compassionate, kind...perfect…" Alex seems to lose himself in his thoughts. John stares at Alex for a long time before being startled by the bell on the counter.

"Are either of you gonna serve me?" The woman with large bug-like sunglasses complains bitterly with a deep frown.

"Sorry, ma'am. What can I get for you," John replies politely.

"Are you still going on about that Schuyler girl?" Meade chimes in as he enters from the back room with a fresh box of cups.

John tries to nonchalantly pay attention to their conversation while taking the woman's order.

"Her name is Eliza and she is wonderful," Alex bemoans with an indigent huff and folded arms. "Laurens agrees. Right?"

"Mhm, yeah. She's great," John replies carelessly as he begins making the new coffee order. "Would you mind taking over the till instead of gawking over your crush?" He snaps tiredly.

Alex hums with an eyeroll and stalks over to his till. "Technically, I am in charge of you, Laurens."

John frowns but says nothing in response. Meade looks between the two of them and puts the box down. "Think I forgot the box cutter. I'll go get that," Meade mumbles uncomfortably as he walks away from the thick tension between the two of them.

### DAY 094

“Can’t we go literally anywhere else?” John bemoans as Lafayette drags him towards the entrance of LiberTEA.

“Non, mon cher! This is the best place for coffee in New York!” Lafayette replies dramatically as he holds the door open for John.

“I work here enough that I’d rather spend my day off _not_ being here,” John drones as he reluctantly enters the shop. The shop is not too busy right now to John’s displeasure. He avoids making eye contact with Alex who is busily making a latte for the lone customer at the counter.

“I just want my coffee and we will be off, I promise,” Lafayette says with his hand moving in a crossing motion over his chest. “Cross my heart and hope to die.”

John fondly rolls his eyes and walks in stride with Lafayette as they approach the counter. Alex gestures his index finger at Laf absently as he finishes the previous order. He hands it to the customer and swiftly walks over to the till with a grin, leaning on it lazily.

“The usual, today?” Alex asks as he grabs a large cup from under the counter.

“You know me too well, mon ami,” Lafayette replies as he pulls out his credit card. Alex taps the order into the till and Laf taps his card on the debit machine.

Alex places the cup down, turning to look at John. “Would you like anything today, Jack?”

John tries to not blush but knows he has failed miserably. “No thanks.” He confidently pulls out his wallet and smirks at Alex as he slips a five dollar bill into the tip jar. “But since you’re doing such a lovely job on your own today, I think you deserve a little treat.”

Alex grins widely. “Oh! Why, thank you.” Alex winks at John. “I can use that five dollar bill to tip you on _my_ day off!” John laughs heartily with Alex before he turns to work on the order.

John and Laf move to the pickup counter and they lean on it; John lets out an exasperated sigh. “You are doing well,” Lafayette whispers encouragingly. “You only blushed at him once.”

“Shut up,” John grumbles in a low voice, darting his glances between Alex and Laf quickly. “Not here, Laf.”

“Oh, mon cher imbécile…" Lafayette whispers with a fond grin. “Why don’t you avoue-lui tes sentiments?”

John blushes for the second time in this damned coffee shop; before he can reply, the bell on the door jingles. Lafayette and John turn simultaneously and watch the Schuyler sisters enter with ease, as if they’re walking into their home. John flickers his gaze towards Alex and watches how he stops making Laf’s drink just to smile brightly at Eliza.

“Well, hello ladies. The usual for you three?” Alex sing-songs as he completes Laf’s drink and slides it to him without looking away from Eliza. John frowns and lifts his scarf to his nose, tensing his shoulders as if to prepare for the cold. The weather is only mild today as winter slowly eases into spring, but he suddenly feels cold to the core.

“You know it, Hamilton,” Peggy replies with a wink. He chuckles as he takes Angelica’s cash and rings their orders through.

Eliza slips a five-dollar bill into the tip jar. “A tip for the cute barista,” Eliza says with a playful grin.

Alex blushes, smiling widely at Eliza. “How sweet of you. I feel like I owe you, though. A coffee surely isn’t enough to cover that tip?”

Eliza leans forward on the counter. “Perhaps a kiss shall cover the rest?” She replies cheekily.

Alex gasps mockingly. “Miss Schuyler! How scandalous! I am on the clock!” Eliza leans further and Alex closes the gap, pecking her on the lips swiftly.

Angelica and Peggy roll their eyes. “Get a room you two,” Peggy groans as she practically drags her lovesick sister away from the counter. Alex just winks in response before turning to work on their orders.

John turns on his heel and starts briskly walking towards the door, ignoring the fact that Lafayette has not finished adding sugar to his coffee.

### DAY 123

“Happy birthday to you!”

Harrison smiles widely and blows the candles out. Everyone cheers, clapping and congratulating him fondly as he plucks the candles from the cake.

“Did you know I almost called this cafe ‘Continental Coffee’ and Harrison here told me to _not_ do that?” Washington says as he begins cutting the cake. The group laughs and Harrison shakes his head fondly.

“I also told you ‘LiberTEA’ was so much worse and yet, you still went with that anyway,” Harrison replies gruffly with a fond grin.

“I was far too proud of that pun. You know I suffer from a lack of creativity so I had to use the only creative idea I had,” Washington says with a low chuckle. “Puns are superior to alliteration.”

“Hear hear!” Alex whoops as he raises his beer bottle. The others chuckle and tap their bottles with his; John holds his to his chest. He has not taken a single sip from it yet. Reed grumbles bitterly as he stalks away to the back room, seemingly grateful to be done with the requirements of a birthday celebration.

“So, Hamilton — how are you and Eliza doing?” Meade inquires innocently as he takes a slice of cake.

“Great, actually.” Alex glows with affection and John takes a large gulp of his beer. “We’ve been seeing each other for a little over a month now and I think we’re really hitting it off,” Alex boasts with a dopey grin.

“That’s great to hear. I’m happy for you,” John replies with a gentle smile. Alex stares at John with a strange expression, his bright expression seeming to falter as if a bubble has been popped.

### DAY 152

LiberTEA is especially busy on this Saturday morning, and for the first time, John and Alex truly struggle to keep up with the crowds. They nearly resort to begging Meade to crawl out of his safe haven cave that is the store room — to help them up front, but they know that will cause more harm in the long run.

Not that Alex is doing any better on his own. He is off his game today and he cannot quite place why. He keeps messing up the coffee orders and John offers to switch places — he starts making the coffee whilst Alex handles the till.

They get yelled at by customers and Alex sneezes in his elbow. A customer shows Alex their card and he tries to grab it and put it in the till by mistake. Someone hands him change and he drops it when he gets a strange dizzy spell that hits him at the exact _wrong_ moment.

“Are you feeling alright, Alex?” John asks after an hour has passed and they finally have a moment to breathe. “You seem unwell.”

“I’m fine, just off my gah—ahh—uhh—ahhhh—CHOO!” Alex sneezes into his sleeve and blows his nose exhaustively with the paper napkins on the counter. He wrinkles his nose at how dry it feels and the rough paper napkin is not helping his condition.

“You’re sick,” John says, deadpanned. “Why didn’t you call in sick?”

“And leave you alone to this? No way?” Alex grumbles as he tiredly leans against the counter.

“If you called in, Washington would have found someone to cover you. That’s how calling in sick works, you doofus,” John replies with a teasing grin. Alex waves him off and turns around to busy himself with wiping the counter down. John’s smile fades and his features become one of concern. “When was the last time you called in sick?”

Alex just laughs bitterly as his response and John groans, rubbing his face tiredly. “Jesus, Alex — you’re allowed to have sick days.”

“I’ve gotta pay the bills somehow,” Alex mumbles in response. “I have a degree to get and I can’t get that without working, and I can’t work if I take a sick day.”

John chews on his bottom lip. “If it’s money you’re concerned about, I wouldn’t mind helping if you’re falling behind—” he stops talking when Alex sharply turns around to glare daggers at him. John sighs and approaches Alex with folded arms. “Seriously, I have a spare room at my place if that’ll help. You can just be my roommate and I won’t charge you an arm and a leg like your current landlord.”

Alex scoffs, rolling his eyes before continuing with his mindless task. John doesn’t comment on the fact that Alex has been wiping the same spot on the counter for the past two minutes. John sighs, rubbing his face. “It’s not wrong to ask for help, you know.”

“It’s not that simple, John,” Alex snaps. “It’s easier for you to ask for help because you have daddy’s money to support you when you fall behind on bills.”

John takes a sharp step back, frowning. “You know what, fuck you. Sorry for offering,” John bites back bitterly before turning around to busy himself with a mindless task away from Alex.

Alex exhales deeply, rubbing his forehead exhaustively and turning around to look at John apologetically. “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.”

John doesn’t respond.

### DAY 178

“Alex? Please, answer me,” John yells through Alex’s apartment door, banging again when he hears no response. “C’mon, please! Open up.” John jumps back when the door suddenly opens.

Alex stands there in his pajamas, his face pale and shadows around his eyes. “What?” Alex grumbles sharply. His voice is dull and sharp, so unlike his bright voice that John has grown accustomed to love— know so well.

“I heard what happened and I just wanted to make sure you were okay…” John whispers delicately.

“You wanted to know if _I_ was okay?” Alex replies, baffled. “Did you hear the full story? I’m sure you’ll slam my own door in my face when you hear what happened…”

John shakes his head, smiling sweetly at Alex. “I know the full story, and as ridiculously stupid as you are, I still wanna make sure my partner in coffee-related crimes is okay,” John replies, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I cheated on my girlfriend and you’re here consoling _me?”_ Alex questions with a lifted brow.

“I mean, yeah,” John says lamely. He scratches the back of his neck. “What you did was really stupid, but I’m here for you. Even when people do stupid things, they deserve to have someone be there and support them and knock some sense into them again,” John adds with a light chuckle. “So, can I come in?”

Alex smiles and shuffles over, gesturing to his apartment invitingly. “Yeah.” There’s a pause as John enters and Alex closes the door. “Thank you,” Alex whispers breathlessly.

“Don’t thank me yet. We have a lot to discuss,” John replies firmly. “As your moral support, it does not exempt you from any belittling for making really _stupid_ choices.”

Alex blushes and nods feebly. “Yeah, that’s fair.”

John smiles and nods his head in the direction of the living room. “So, let’s talk.”

### DAY 208

Alex wobbles as he carries the last box into the apartment, dropping it with a sigh in his new bedroom. John leans on the wall with a proud grin; it’s utterly infectious to Alex, thus causing him to grin in return.

“That’s the last one?” John asks brightly. Alex nods gratefully and John chuckles. “Welcome home, roommate.”

“Thanks again for, you know…” Alex trails off, unable to complete his stirring thoughts.

John waves him off. “Nah, no need. I was getting kinda lonely in here by myself anyway — and you’re pretty much always here otherwise so it just makes sense.”

Alex nods wordlessly and flops on his new bed. “This bed is like a cloud. Why did you have a cloud mattress just sitting dormant in your spare room?”

“Well, it was a guest room for whenever my family would visit — but they rarely do. And anyway, my dad picked all the furniture so, you know…” John shrugs noncommittally and Alex hums with some vague understanding.

“Do you think the guys at LiberTEA will want us to throw a housewarming party just for the sake of throwing a party?” Alex asks and John laughs as he flops on the bed beside him.

“Oh, definitely.”

A beat.

“Will we?”

John is quick to reply. “Absolutely not.” They both laugh fondly.

### DAY 226

“Peggy, no!” John yelps as she uses the caramel pump instead of the chocolate pump.

She blushes, looking over at John and blowing a stray curl away from her face. “Sorry! Sorry!”

John sighs but smiles patiently. “It’s fine. We’ll just make another.”

Peggy looks down at the failed coffee solemnly and sighs. “I’m sorry, I’m really bad at this.”

John is quick to shake his head and console her. “No! Not at all. This is your first shift. I was _terrible_ when I started here.”

“Not true. He was a _natural,”_ Alex cuts in sarcastically as he walks by with a coffee for a customer.

John shoots him a dark glare before turning back to her. “Ignore him, he’s being an ass.” John crosses his arms and frowns playfully. “Did you know he told me we go by a strictly last-name basis here when we started?”

Peggy laughs and Alex scoffs. “Your first name was too boring to remember. _Laurens_ stuck instantly.” John scowls at Alex who only grows more of a cheeky grin. “Not like I needed to say your name too much. It was more of: stop. No. Please stop fucking up the coffee!” John swats his rag at Alex.

Peggy snorts, smiling giddily. “How bad _were_ you?” She asks between giggles.

“Well, he wasn’t as bad as Meade,” Alex replies with a shrug after handing the coffee to the confused customer.

“I hear you and I resent that,” Meade grumbles bitterly as he walks by with the bussing bin, collecting dishes at a nearby table.

“You are definitely not as bad as Meade,” John reassures Peggy with a bright grin. He effortlessly dodges the crumpled napkin Meade throws at his head.

“That’s a health hazard, Richard,” Alex calls out playfully.

“It was a clean napkin, you fool,” Meade quips with a frown. “And if you quote Reed one more time, Hamilton, I’ll throw you off the Empire State building.”

“What about you, Alex?” Peggy inquires while grabbing a new cup and re-writing the order on it from the other failed coffee cup. “What were you like when you started working here?”

John turns and leans on the counter, smiling wickedly and resting his chin on his palm playfully. “I, too, would like to know this.”

“Oh, well Hammie here has always been ridiculously efficient at his job,” Meade replies as he approaches the counter and places the bussing bin down, leaning on it with his arms lazily crossed. “But there was this one time when he spilled someone’s coffee all over Washington as he left the back room. It’s why the door opens _into_ the room instead of _out_ , now.”

Peggy and John both burst out laughing and Alex pouts indignantly at them; his eyes glaze over as he glares at them, utterly unimpressed. “Hardy-har-har. Yes, it is very funny. I am the reason why Washington changed the hinges on the back door.”

“I’ve worked here for seven months and never knew there was a story behind the door-hinges being switched on the back door,” John comments brightly. “I feel fulfilled now that I know this. Should I change the hinges on our apartment doors, Alex?”

Alex blushes furiously as Meade and Peggy laugh loudly at John’s comment. “Shut up,” Alex mutters bitterly. John smiles, winking at Alex before standing up properly when another customer enters the cafe. John doesn’t notice how Alex continues to stare at him with a deep blush.

### DAY 249

Alex paces the apartment nervously, checking to make sure everything is in order. He startles at the sound of the lock turning and he leaps onto the couch, opening his phone and scrolling mindlessly through it; pretending that he had been doing this the whole time.

John walks in with a hearty laugh, the older man behind him smiling cheekily as if he had just told the best joke of the year. John stops when he notices how clean the apartment is and smiles fondly at Alex as he roams through his phone silently, seemingly unbothered by the intrusion.

"You cleaned in here?" John says breathlessly. Alex waves him off with a smile. "Thanks, man. It looks great. You didn't have to do that."

Alex looks up at John and his eyes flit over to the man behind John. "This must be the famous Uncle James I've heard so much about," Alex says brightly. He stands up and eagerly shakes the man’s hand. "I'm Alexander Hamilton, John's roommate."

"Ah, so you are the famous Alexander Hamilton I've heard so much about," James Laurens replies cheekily, shaking Alex's hand in return before releasing it.

Alex gives John an incredulous look. "You spoke about me?"

John blushes and ducks his head away. James chuckles fondly and pats his nephew's shoulder. "Jack, here, has always been fond of talking sweetly about people behind their backs."

Alex smiles gingerly and shoves his hands in his pockets. He thinks this will be an incredible weekend.

* * *

Correction, this weekend is a complete disaster because they all forgot a very important detail; Alex now lives in John's guest room — making the sleeping arrangements a complete _mess._

John had offered his bed to his uncle and claimed the couch, but Alex insisted John sleep in _his_ bed whilst _he_ stays on the couch instead, and their bickering somehow led to this very moment; Alex and John sharing a bed.

They both lie _painfully_ awake, both unmoving in fear of signalling to the other that they are _not_ asleep. Alex decides _'fuck it all'_ and turns around, facing John. The other man shifts over as well and they stare at each other before their faces split into dopey grins.

"I'm sorry I invited my uncle to stay for the weekend and forgot that my guest room has a person living in it, now," John whispers somewhat conspiringly, as if they are two kids at a sleepover trying to keep quiet so the parents can't hear them.

"It's fine. You're fine. It’s not like I've lived here for over a month, or anything..." Alex replies with a teasing smirk. _Why is John so close yet so far away?_ Alex can feel his heart working harder. "I like your uncle. I'm glad to finally meet him."

John smiles sweetly, the corners of his eyes crinkling and his teeth showing. He ducks his head away nervously, rubbing it for an excuse to hide it. Alex does not know what it is that compels him to do it, but he sleepily pulls John's hand away from his face. "Don't hide your smile. I like it."

They stare at each other for a long time before Alex awkwardly rolls around and closes his eyes, hoping sleep will consume him, taking him from the reality of what he just did.

### DAY 273

Today is such a painfully mundane day at work for John. He mindlessly prepares people’s coffees and teas, working alongside Peggy who has picked up her rhythm by now and they work in tandem.

He barely pays any mind to anything until something catches his eye. The customer in front of him had placed a twenty-dollar bill into the tip jar. He furrows his brows and looks properly at the customer. His eyes widen at the sight of him — he had foolishly thought he left this man buried in his past, but here he is, smiling brightly.

"Jack. It's good to see you again. It's been a while."

"Francis." John bites the inside of his cheek and looks down at the till's touchscreen, drumming his fingers along the frame of it. "What can I get for you today?"

"I'll take a large black coffee to go." Francis grins, leaning on the counter. "I'm in the city for a week on business."

"Oh cool," John says dismissively before looking up from the order on the till. "That'll be two-eighty-four."

Peggy snorts from the coffee machine but says nothing. Francis narrows his eyes for a moment before brightening them. He hands John the money and leans on the counter again. "Maybe we should have lunch sometime?"

"I work a lot and school has me swamped," John is quick to reply, tossing the money in the till and pulling out the change.

"Maybe dinner, then? My treat," Francis pushes _oh-so-casually._

John hands him his change. "I have a boyfriend," John says automatically, causing Francis to drop one of the coins.

Peggy shoots a curious look at John and then exchanges a strange look with Meade as he walks by with the bussing bin, clearly having also been listening in. Francis stands up and John scribbles his bland order onto the cup before slapping it carelessly onto the counter by Peggy.

"Pegs, darlin', can you make the coffee? I start my break right now," John asks through gritted teeth, his southern twang coming out stronger than ever. Peggy nods wordlessly and John turns around sharply. He walks through the back door and slams it shut behind himself with a growl.

Such a mundane day turned into an absolute nightmare.

* * *

"And what did you say back?" Alex asked, eager to hear the full scoop of this story, his essay long forgotten by this point.

John rubs his face. "I told him I had a boyfriend…" John mumbles bitterly.

Alex raises a brow. "Huh, a boyfriend?" He smirks, squinting around the apartment. "What boyfriend? I didn't know you had scooped up a man without me knowing? Who is this handsome fella?"

John rolls his eyes and throws a couch pillow at Alex, causing him to giggle furiously as he dodges the pillow. "Why am I even friends with you? You're the worst, you know that? I'm having a crisis here and you're making fun of me."

Alex's laughter dies down and he frowns at John. "No, I-I'm sorry. The fact that you made up such a dumb lie to get away from your ex is...I'm sorry."

John smiles and leans closer to Alex, sighing. "It's fine. I was just teasing you. I know it's stupid as hell…"

Alex shakes his head, his features serious. "No, it's not. This asshole shows up and makes you all irritated and...It's not cool, what he did. Putting you on the spot like that."

"It was an innocent enough question and I blew it way out of proportion. I snapped," John mutters, tracing patterns into Alex's leg absently as he talks.

Alex shakes his head firmly at John, lifting his chin to force him to look at him. "What he did to you — the way your relationship ended — you had every right to react the way you did when he asked you too many times to go out and reconnect or whatever bullshit he said. Your actions were absolutely justified. Don't let that snake somehow convince you otherwise."

John gapes into Alex's eyes. "Alex…" John's lips pinch as he's unable to form anymore coherent words.

"Yeah?" Alex hums with a lifted brow.

"Thanks," John whispers, his eyes betraying him and flitting to Alex's lips. He looks away, staring at the floor.

Alex smiles, his face flaming as he also looks away. "You're always there for me. Least I can do is return the favour."

### DAY 304

Alex likes to go out with people. He likes to go out to bars, pick up a guy or a girl, and have a good time. He hasn't had a good time with someone since his mistake with a fellow classmate, Maria Lewis. Eliza was his first serious relationship and he messed it up. He was terrified of how she made him feel, so he did the only thing that made sense to him at the time.

He had told John all of this, of course, when it had all happened a few months ago. At the time he had not realized John would leave Alex feeling the way Eliza made him feel — utterly helpless and terrified.

Alex stares at John far too often and it's starting to weird himself out. When they watch Planet Earth on Netflix, he watches John's profile as he stares in awe at the sea turtles or the flock of birds flying around.

Alex loves the little doodles John will draw on the cups for some of the customers. The guy is a few years ahead of Alex in the same poli-sci program at Columbia University, yet he seems far more interested in animals, people, and art.

"Have you ever considered going to school for anything else?" Alex blurts out, not meaning to reveal his confusing train of thoughts.

John looks over at Alex from the latte he is preparing, lifting a curious brow. "What?"

Alex sets his shoulders more firmly and decides to be bold. "Did you want to go to school for something other than law?"

John ducks his head towards his task, his face turning pink. "You've never asked me that before," John whispers.

Alex hates himself for never asking before, but decides to not dwell on the past. "Well, I'm asking now."

John hands the cup to the customer and turns around to Alex with a shrug. "I wanted to be a doctor."

Alex smiles, not at all surprised by his response for some reason. "That's really sweet. What happened?"

John lifts a curious brow as he grabs the bussing bin Meade had dropped off five minutes prior. "What do you mean?"

"How did you end up studying law, instead?" Alex asks as he follows John to the sink.

John places the bin down and puts his hands on his hips. "Wasn't realistic. I had to go to law school."

Alex's face twists uncomfortably at this revelation. "Why, though?"

"Because my dad got into politics — so as the eldest son, I had to follow in his footsteps," John replies with a solemn shrug. "I thought that maybe if I did what he wanted for me, that I would learn to appreciate it. That I could be closer to him."

Alex chooses his next words carefully. "Did it work?"

John's face falls even more. "Did what work?"

"Do you appreciate it? Are you closer to your dad now?" Alex asks cautiously.

John stares at Alex for a long moment, his lips twisting into an unreadable expression. John looks away, sighing resolutely. "Not yet…" John replies in a strangely small voice for someone as tall and— Alex does not allow that thought to continue.

Alex nods slowly and returns to the register when he hears the door’s bell jingling. John begins washing the dishes with his jaw set tightly and thoughts swirling like a storm in his brain.

### DAY 336

"I see," Washington says with furrowed brows, looking up from the letter of resignation at John. "You handed me a month's notice...why, exactly?"

John sighs, slipping his hands into his pocket. "It's a long story."

Washington lifts a curious brow. "I have plenty of time, son."

John looks up at him, his lips quivering. He pulls his lips into a frown and looks away, staring out the windows of the shop. "I finished school so my dad wants me to return home...so I can work with him." He shrugs as if that may somehow get his point across.

"Mhmm," Washington replies with a lifted brow. "And what do you want, son?"

John's eyes widen and he looks at Washington incredulously. "Pardon?"

He sighs, smiling patiently at John. "What do _you_ want?" John stares at the floor with a frown. "You know, I was a farmer before I moved to New York?" Washington's voice startles John, snapping him from his haze.

"A farmer?" John asks with a tilted head.

Washington smiles and nods, folding the letter and putting it in his pocket. "I worked for my father on our farm in Virginia. It was quite a successful business, but I absolutely despised it."

"So you moved to New York?" John inquires and Washington nods. John looks around at the dark cafe, void of any other life force and long after the doors have closed for the day. "And you opened this cafe."

"Not right away. I spent most of my years here struggling to get by, but after meeting Martha and working with her, our shared dream eventually came true," Washington replies as he fondly looks around at the shop. "There were quite a few moments where I thought I should just return home, give in to my father, and take over the farm."

"But you didn't," John says lowly. "You stayed here."

Washington nods slowly, smiling at John. "I wish you the best in the future. I hope you find what you're looking for."

John smiles and shakes Washington's hand firmly. "Thank you, sir."

"And you're always welcome to stop by whenever you're in town. Martha and Meade would miss you far too much." John chuckles at this and nods in agreement.

### DAY 365

Alex and John walk out of the pizza place with full stomachs and contented smiles on their faces. They walk the short block back to their apartment, getting inside, and flopping on the couch in a haze.

"So, what now?" Alex asks with a smirk.

John smiles and rolls over to wrap Alex in his arms. "I think I want my guest room back."

Alex lifts a playful eyebrow. "Oh really? It's only been about a month and you're eager to kick me out already?"

"Mhmm," John mumbles into the crook of Alex's neck, causing him to giggle furiously.

"Jooooohn, that tickles!" Alex squirms in John’s hold, chuckling as John's breaths continue to tickle his neck.

"Mmm," John hums, pulling Alex closer and chuckling as he struggles — and fails — to escape his arms. John places a sloppy kiss on Alex's neck and he laughs harder, rolling his head away with feigned protest.

"Stop that, you fiend!" Alex yelps jokingly.

John chuckles and lifts himself up to hover over Alex, looking down at him with hooded eyes. Alex's playful grin melts into pure affection and he leans up to place a gentle kiss on John's lips. He pulls back reluctantly and John chases them, deepening the kiss into raw passion.

They moan and shift their positions until Alex is over John, pinning him onto the sofa. "I'm so proud of you," Alex whispers sweetly into the crook of John's neck.

He blushes furiously, unable to handle the compliments. Alex pouts indignantly at him, pulling back to look at John properly. "Mister Lawyer-Doc in the making."

"All I did was tell my dad I was applying to Med school. I haven't even done that yet," John replies with a frown. "And I'm not a Lawyer. I'm a paid intern at a Law firm."

"Well, you still make me proud," Alex praises with a sweet smile.

John rolls his eyes fondly, rubbing his warm face with embarrassment. "Well, in that case, I am proud of _you!"_

Alex blinks back at him dumbfoundedly. "What? Why?"

John sits up and presses his forehead to Alex's. "For being the courageous one and telling me how you feel."

Alex's face turns into a dark shade of crimson. "Oh, god."

"Mhmm," John hums sweetly as he buries his face in Alex's neck again. "You're so good with words. You turn me to puddy whenever you speak." John kisses the nape of his neck and Alex sighs. "You're so beautiful. I'm the luckiest guy in the world for being able to look at you all the time." John moves up and kisses Alex's jaw. "I’m gonna miss working with you...” John kisses behind Alex’s ear. “You're funny—" kiss on the cheek. "—and kind—" he kisses him on the nose.

Alex chuckles fondly and pulls back to smile at John. "You're the worst, you know that?" Alex teases playfully.

John smirks and they both lean in for another kiss. This one is slow and sensual. John falls onto his back and Alex follows him down, unbreaking their kiss and breathing out chuckles through their noses.

John laces his fingers through Alex's hair and thinks back on their year together. He has fallen hard for this strange little lion of a man, and he'll be damned if he lets go of Alexander Hamilton.

**Author's Note:**

> A few quick notes before I head out:
> 
>   1. Yes, I put the aides in this modern AU fic because I never see that anywhere else. They deserve a modern counterpart, okay? 
>   2. I have no idea when Harrison’s birthday is, so I just put it in March because that made the most sense timeline-wise for the story I was trying to tell. (His was the only birthday I couldn’t find so oop.) 
>   3. I will not be giving up on my multi-chapter fic. I am just participating in writing prompt fics this week because we need more Lams fics. 
> 

> 
> French Translations:  
> “mon ami/mes amis” = “my friend/my friends”  
> “mon cher imbécile.” = “my dear fool.”  
> “avoue-lui tes sentiments?” = “confess/admit your feelings to him?”
> 
> (Shout out to my lovely friend on our amrev Discord server for helping me with the grammar! You know who you are!)


End file.
